


Let's play pretend

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: I stood in your green light [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbians in Space, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500





	Let's play pretend

You tell yourself that this is the last time. Your lying to yourself like you do every single time she comes to your quarters. 

She's sleeping, her naked body pressed against yours. Her unique scent of metal, cherries, and oddly dirt will cling to sheets making you ache for her tomorrow night.

Tomorrow you will act like tonight never happened and so will she. If it wasn't for the scratch marks on your back to remind you then you are certain you would convince yourself that you had imagined the whole thing.


End file.
